High on Coffee
by Azureoverland
Summary: Jack never had coffee. So North gives him some. Too much actually.


**I was making myself some coffee this morning and thought "What if Jack had coffee?"**

**I keep telling my friends my mind is endless! I think too much and they like it!**

**It hurts my brain! D:**

**This is how my grandmother made coffee when I was four years old. I can't believe I still remember all this! But I remember little and I'm sorry about the messy words. My grandmother was quick on her feet when she was making it and I can't remember the name of the object she used to filter out the black stuff. So, yeah.**

**Small BunnyxJack!**

**RotG does not belong to me! Though I wish it did…. w **

* * *

North watched with amusement as Jack circles him, blue eyes full of curiosity and eagerness.

"Sooo, what's it called again?" Jack asked, settling on the counter.

North chuckles of the boy's habit of remembering things when they are so new to him. "Coffee."

"Coffee….," Jack murmurs, furrowing his brows, "Weird name for a drink."

"It is perfect name, Jack," North said, watching the milk boil. He reached out grabs an odd-looking butterfly net that contained something in the bottom.

It was not visible to Jack as he observed how North did his work and proceeded to pour black liquid in two cups.

Jack is not a moderate person since he lived back in the dark ages where nothing was invented until the years passed with new things popping up like popcorn.

He never had time to stop and learn of the new things since he would get bored with it and go about causing mischief.

300 years of falling behind on the most important things in history! Jack was not into the new world, preferring to freeze the sidewalks and watch people slip and fall on their butts.

It was a real laugh and a hoot to feed his excitement and energize himself for the oncoming ideas he would do on his daily trips to give snow to certain continents.

But sometimes, when something new is said by people, he wanted to know by going to the elder guardians since they had years of experience with human technology and what-not while he ignored it all for his fun and enjoyment of his havoc.

When the milk was ready, North pulls on an oven mitt and picks up the small, hot blue pot. He pours the milk in the cups and Jack was fascinated when the color changed to a chocolate brown color.

"How did you do that?" he asked in a slightly higher pitch.

"It is how people make coffee this way. I have been getting information from yetis of everything," He opens a small white pot and takes a spoon. "Two lumps?"

"Two what?"

"Sugar lumps."

"Oh! Three, please!"

North rolls his eyes of the boy's cravings. He drops them in and stirs the coffee.

He pushed the cup towards Jack. "Careful. Still hot."

"North, I'm a winter spirit, remember?" Jack smirks. He removes his hand from his staff and dips a finger in the hot liquid, instantly making his own ice coffee.

He takes the cup in both hand and took a small sip. He froze and stares in the cup.

"Jack?" North said in concern. Was his coffee not good?

"This… This is amazing!" He exclaims, blue eyes sparkling with newly found life. He downs the cup.

"Really? I am glad!" North laughs.

'May I have more please!?" he pleaded, holding up his cup.

"Of course!"

* * *

Three cups of coffee! Already on his four one!

"Norththisisawesome!Weshouldhangmore!Andworkontoysorbakecookiesor paintpicturesofthepolewithpa int!" Jack's words were all gibberish and clustered together as he shoots around in the room at high speed, knocking over plates and jars.

North ducks whenever the boy came his way and felt uneasy with Jack more hyper than usual. He shouldn't have given him so much coffee, but those shimmering blue eyes were so sad that… he couldn't say no!

"Let'shaveapartyanddance!Icandecorateandannoytheyetis withmysingingasentertainment OH! MaybetheKangarooandIcandoarm wrestlingorraceeachothertoth eendsoftheearthIbetI'llwinandprobablybethefastest thingalive!"

"JACK!"

"What!WhatisitNorth!?" He said in a high-pitched voice that almost made North's ears ring.

"Calm down. All this coffee is going to head." He said slowly.

"ButIcan'tcalmdownIamtheoppositeofcal mdowninfactIdon'tevenknowcalmdown!" He screeched, clinging to his staff with his legs pulled to chest.

He was floating in mid-air, having a crazy grin on his face with his hair more messy than ever. His frame was trembling with boundless energy and he wanted to release it all without stopping!

He must do it, _now_!

"Jack, wait!"

The winter spirit was out of the room and flying at full speed in every direction with no idea where he was going!

The yetis grumble and move out of the way in time before a catastrophe could happen, shivering a bit when a strong gust of wind follows.

"Jack, come back!" North shouts.

Jack was out the window in seconds, letting the wind carry him away from the Pole.

* * *

"Should nev'ah give Frost coffee in th'ah first place," Bunnymund said, leaning up against the chimney.

"I wonder if he's okay," Tooth wonders, her five little fairies chirping all at once in the same thought.

Sandy made a sign of a snowflake and it changed into a question mark, golden brows raised.

"I don't know where he is, Sandy. He left and vanished in horizon." North said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Never stopped when I called him."

"Oh dear! We should go look for him!" Tooth declared.

"That is why I called you here; to go search for Jack."

"Wha'? Why?" Bunny asked with a choked voice.

"Bunny, don't start argument. Jack is family, and we must treat me like he is one of us," North said firmly.

Bunnymund groans and agreed to help find the bugger.

"So it's settled! We go look for Jack!" Tooth said. Her fairies squeal.

Sandy smiles and nods.

Bunny rolls his eyes and taps his foot on the floor, opening a hole. He jumps down and the others leave in search of their youngest guardian.

* * *

They searched places where Jack would usually go, but he was no where to be found. Bunny, along with Sandy, went to one last place they thought of.

Jamie's house.

Bunny placed his paws on the window sill and peeks inside of the boy's bedroom. Sure enough, Jack was on the bed, probably asleep.

Jamie was lying down with the winter spirit, reading a book while Jack's head was resting on his chest, curled up close to the teen.

Jamie was sixteen, already in high school. He wasn't the type to be a nerd, but also wasn't a popular kid with a stupid excuse for hanging around people who do wrong either.

The teenager was doing great in his life, passing all his classes and taking interest in electronics. He often builds and makes new things with his blueprints all scattered on the floor.

Jack knew nothing of Jamie's newfound hobbies and often asked questions that Jamie loved to answer.

It was so intriguing to the young guardian to learn something he has been avoiding for years to find it so exciting to mess with.

But he learned the hard way for tinkering with the weird devices and the results were bruises, burns, and nearly blindsided that he will forever remember and see as lessons.

Aster lightly knocks on the window and Jamie looks away from his book to the window. He smiles and gently rose from the bed.

Jack slips off Jamie's chest, but did not mind the movement, deep in sleep to notice.

Jamie opens the window and Bunny slips in with Sandy floating behind him. "Hi, Bunny, Sandy."

"Good ta' see ya, mate."

Sandy smiles in greeting.

"So the lil' troublemaker was here the hol' time, eh?" Bunny hops softly towards the bed where Jack was unconscious, hearing the soft snores.

"I found him passed out in a snow bank and brought him inside without my mom noticing." Jamie explains.

"All tha' coffee wore 'em out." Bunny chuckles.

"Coffee?" Jamie questioned.

"North gave the bloke too much caffeine an' we've been searching for 'em all day," Bunny explained.

"Heh, well, now you found him." Jamie giggles, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. Now I's time to take him home," He gently picks Jack up. "Thanks fer' letting him crash here, Jamie. You keep believing' in us, ya here!?"

"I'll never stop believing in you guys! Bye!" He waves and watched them leave the yard.

Bunnymund re-positions Jack so he was carried over his shoulder; one paw on his back and the other paw on his bottom.

Jack subconsciously wraps his arms around the pooka's neck and sighs, loving the soft fur against his cheek.

Sandy giggles silently and sprinkles dream sand over the boy's head. It forms itself into the winter spirit himself with Bunny chasing him around in circles.

Bunnymund smiles a little of the image, but Sandy suddenly changes the dream and the pooka was in complete disbelief.

The dream sand forms into Bunny tap dancing while twirling a crane in one paw, mouth moving like he was singing a song.

"Sandy, change it now before I kick ya' into next week!" Bunny growls softly, not wanting to wake Jack, though he wished to do so to stop him of thinking something that may just happen if he dared him.

Sandy complies, but does not end Bunny's humiliation. He throws dream sand at Jack's head. The image changed and Bunny was no longer tap dancing.

He was hopping on his hind legs, doing a small twirl and on his tiptoes, singing silently in Jack's dream while dancing ridiculously in place.

"Sandy!" Bunny flushed.

Jack smiles in his sleep, giggling softly.

"This is not happenin'….," Bunny groans.

Sandy laughs a silent laugh, holding his stomach as they head back to the Pole with the dream bunny still dancing above Jack's head.

North will think twice before getting Jack Frost high on caffeine.

* * *

**New flash! I love coffee; Milky coffee that is.**

**So the idea was pretty ironic in some way. I have so many things I haven't finished yet and I must go! See you later!**

**Review please!**


End file.
